


Moment of Truth

by Arisu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Doujinshi, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Really just all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: There are many ways to say "I love you".[This is a comic.]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	1. A secret for the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old doujinshi I drew in 2017. I don't know why I never uploaded it here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit hard to read on mobile, so if you want to, you can head over to tapas, instead: <https://tapas.io/episode/730948>

# Moment of truth

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A promise to keep

# Moment of truth

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
